Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to correction control for correction of characteristics of images formed by an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Electrophotography type image forming apparatuses form images by forming an electrostatic latent image on a photosensitive member based on image data, and developing the electrostatic latent image using a developing agent (toner) within a developer unit. In order to control the density of an image formed by the image forming apparatus to a desired density, a measuring image formed by the image forming apparatus is measured, and correction condition is corrected based on the results of the measurement.
An image forming apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 8,229,307 forms a measuring image on a photosensitive member, measures the measuring image formed on the photosensitive member by a sensor, and corrects the density of the image formed by the image forming apparatus based on the results of measurement by the sensor.
However, there has been the possibility that the density of the image formed on a sheet will not be the desired density even if the correction condition is corrected. This is due to measurement error of the sensor. In a case where there is error in the measurement results of the sensor, density of the image formed by the image forming apparatus cannot be corrected with high accuracy.